


Kinktober 2018

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, Numb3rs (TV), One Tree Hill, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood, Body Swap, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Incest, Jealous Derek, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, S&M, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sthendagnia, Temperature Play, Watersports, Wincest - Freeform, ass worship, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Kinktober. Will feature different pairings and fandoms for each day.Story #1: Charlie and Ian have a bit of fun after the McDowd hunt.





	1. Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to keep up with the posting. I can't promise that they will be on time. Some stories will be short and other will be over a thousand words long. 
> 
> Sorry that the first day is late. Damn laptop chose to run slow on me tonight. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy these stories because some of the kinks will be new for me to write.

Both were panting and breathless and right on the edge. They have been teasing each other for the last hour. Hands touched, mapping out the flesh of the other; tongues tasted; teeth made marks; and eyes conveyed the passion, desire, want and need for one another. Their bodies wanted that sweet release, yet didn't want to end what was burning between them.

It had all started after the McDowd case. Ian and Charlie were running on adrenaline. Charlie went straight to Ian's room after his brother went to sleep. There was something about the sniper that wanted him to get close and explore.

The minute the door was closed they had frantically removed each other's clothes. Ian had devoured Charlie's mouth in a bruising kiss. In the next moment they were on the bed teasing, touching, tasting. Neither one was ready for it to end.

"I want your ass, professor." Ian breathed hotly in Charlie's ear.

Charlie tilted his head back to look at Ian. He gave the man a cheeky grin. "And how do you want it, agent?"

"I want to taste it. Want to drive you over the edge with my tongue." Ian's husky reply sent shivers down Charlie's back.

Charlie moved to straddle Ian's head. He in turn was facing the agent's tempting mouthwatering thick ten inch cock. Charlie wanted nothing more than to suck on it, gag on it.

Ian palmed Charlie's pert ass cheeks and spread them apart to reveal the dusky pink hole. He felt his cock twitch as he stared at the furled skin, it was all his for the night. By the time he was done Charlie Eppes would have a difficult time finding another lover to satisfy him.

The sniper started out slow. Kissing the skin lovingly, giving it a small suck and a hint of tongue. Charlie pressed down, allowing him to actually sit on Ian's face. The pale cheeks were spread open a bit further, opening the sinful hole just a bit. Ian smirked then licked from perineum to tailbone. Charlie moaned, hips moving in a rocking motion. Ian went back to his prize, this time kissing, sucking, licking and nipping more forcefully. His thumbs slid into Charlie to slowly and carefully stretch him open for Ian's tongue. Ian began fucking his tongue into his lover while occasionally sucking and nipping the perineum.

"Ian, oh god, Ian." Charlie groaned, hips rocking against his lover's thick tongue. He has never had anyone do this before.

Ian stretched Charlie open further before sticking his tongue deep inside and sealing it with his lips. He used his hands to silently command Charlie to keep moving his hips. Once Charlie got the order Ian began wiggling his tongue. Using one hand to stroke Charlie's cock while the other rubbed the perineum and played with Charlie's balls.

Charlie's nails raked up Ian's body as the pleasure began to overwhelm his own body. Soon the combination of gun calloused fingers and a talented tongue tipped him over the edge. Charlie came with a cry of Ian's name. He worried for a moment that he had woke up Don. When no Don pounding on the door, Charlie relaxed and let the aftershocks course through his body.

When his breathing return to normal Charlie immediately engulfed Ian's cock. Swallowing it whole, his nose brushing the thick pubic hair.

"Oh shit!" Ian yelled out, grasping the back of Charlie's hair. No one has ever taken him all at once before. He just might have to keep Charlie.

Charlie smirked around his mouthful before bobbing his head. Each time he went down the thick shaft slid into his throat, he swallowed and received grunts and groans from Ian. He absolutely loved having Ian's cock in his mouth.

Charlie slowly released Ian's cock, turned around, and looked at the other man. "Fuck my mouth. Fuck it like it's my ass."

Ian growled and gripped Charlie's head with both hands. "With pleasure."

Charlie took the cock back into his mouth, relaxed his throat and braced himself for Ian's assault. The sniper didn't disappoint either. Ian's thrusts were fast, sharp, and deep, his balls bounced off Charlie's chin. Charlie moaned around the thick flesh, swallowed around the leaky head, and caressed Ian's strong, lean, hard body.

The coil in Ian's body snapped, he thrust into Charlie's hot mouth and held himself there as he shot his come into Charlie's throat. Charlie nursed him through the aftershocks and suckled the twitching cock until Ian became oversensitive.

They laid together, both content and sated.

"We are definitely doing this again." Ian muttered as he caressed Charlie's back.

Charlie looked at the older man. "Anytime you are in town. Though next time we need to make sure my brother isn't in the next room."

Ian smirked. "I agree, but we probably gave him one hell of a show if he's awake."

"Which I am." Don called out. "I'll kill you if hurt my brother, Edgerton. Now go to sleep."

Charlie stared at Ian with wide eyes. Ian just chuckled and kissed the younger man.

Yes, next time Don will not be in the next room.

~Fin~


	2. Gibbs/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew an old t-shirt and a pair of panties can lead to such fun on the couch.

Gibbs came to a complete stop in the living room doorway. Tony was sitting on his couch wearing his old Marine shirt and from the look of it no underwear. His cock harden instantly, almost painfully in his jeans. Judging by the smirk on Tony's face, the younger man knew what his appearance was doing to Gibbs. If not then the large bulge tenting the denim was a giveaway.

"Is it the shirt or the man panties?" Tony's voice was silky as he gave his older lover a heated look.

Jethro blinked slowly as his mind processed Tony's words. "Man panties?"

Tony stood up with a cheeky grin. He slowly raised the hem of the shirt to reveal his soft blue satin boy shorts. The fabric clung to every curve of his mid section perfectly. It nestled his cock comfortably and displayed his ass in the most sexy way. Tony couldn't resist showing Gibbs just how good his ass looked.

Jethro growled as he took in everything. His possessive side took charge. He moved so quick Tony could barely blink. Jethro had the younger man on the couch with his gorgeous ass in the air. He slowly pulled the panties down to reveal the tan flesh. His obsession since the day Tony tackled him and pressed it against his cock.

"Its both, sweetheart." Jethro answered before pressing his face into Tony's ass.

Tony gasps then moaned as he pressed back. Tony loves it when Gibbs worships his ass. Calloused hands reverently caress his skin, soft lips lovingly kiss, his tongue tastes every inch, and best of all Jethro's groans against his flesh. Its arousing to know that his ass alone is pleasurable to his lover.

If they didn't have such a demanding job Jethro would spend all day just as they are. The musky scent that was all Tony mixed with the almond body wash was heady. Jethro just couldn't get enough of this perfection and it was all his. He needed more and knew Tony did too.

Jethro removed the coffee flavored lube from between the cushions. The damn tube always ends up there somehow. Jethro slicked his fingers, first rubbing the lube on and around the puckered hole then slowly sliding two into the soft heat. Both of them groaned at the sensation. Jethro thrust his fingers and added his marks on the smooth ass cheeks. Tony pressed into both the fingers and Gibbs' mouth.

The first touch to his prostate started the begging. "Jethro, please. I need more." Tony gripped the arm of the couch as his back arched.

Jethro chuckled deeply, he felt the shudder that ran through Tony's body at the sound. "That's it, sweetheart. Let me hear you."

The older man began torturing Tony's prostate the same time he started licking, sucking, and nipping the perineum. Tony made the most beautiful sounds. All of it went straight to his cock making it painfully hard in his jeans. He moaned against the now red and bruised perineum when the silky inner walls fluttered and squeezed around his fingers. Gibbs added another finger and resumed his torture.

"Oh god! Oh fuck! Jet...please...stop trying to kill me. Fuck me now, please." Tony begged. He was so close. "I need you, Jethro. Need your cock pounding into me. Need your come inside me. Please, Jethro."

Jethro growled, sharply nipped the abused perineum before withdrawing his fingers. He smirked at his lover's whimper as he tore open his jeans and quickly slicked up his rock hard cock. He lovingly caressed the smooth ass one more time before lining his cock up and slamming into Tony's body. It felt like coming home every time.

Tony cried out when Gibbs' hips slapped against his ass. It quickly turned into a moan when his lover palmed his ass cheeks before thrusting in a firm and steady pace. He knew neither one of them would last long.

Gibbs grunted and growled each time the silky heat clenched around him. As he has said before Tony's ass was perfection. It was made for his cock. No one was allowed to touch, taste, or fuck Tony's ass, no one but him.

"Jethro! Harder, faster. Please!"

Jethro pulled Tony's ass cheeks apart to watch his cock pound into Tony's hole. The sight was arousing and mesmerizing and Jethro felt smugly satisfying about seeing the hole take such abuse. He shifted his hips and aimed for the swollen prostate. Keens and whines drove him to up his pace. Tony's lower half was going to be deliciously sore for a few days. Good things they had the weekend off.

"Come for me, sweetheart." Jethro growled when Tony's hole became painfully tight.

Tony finally let go and painted the cushion underneath him. He felt Jethro thrust sharply three more times before warm come filled him. Tony almost let out a sigh of relief as each twitch of Jethro's cock signaled another shot into his body. He loves having Jethro's come inside him.

Jethro grunted feeling a different kind of sensation come over him. "Sweetheart, do you want a different kind of fluid in you?" He asked carefully. They have only done this one other time. That was when they wanted to try something new.

Tony moaned at the thought. "Go ahead. My plug is in the side table."

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief as he released his piss into Tony's already filled hole. He heard the younger man moan and keen as the golden liquid filled him or spilled out and slid down his legs. Jethro was too blissed out to care that they were on the couch. Once the stream stopped he reached into the drawer to remove the blue plug. He quickly pulled his cock out and slid the plug in place. Tony immediately turned to engulf Jethro's now soft cock. The younger man cleaned it and sucked out any remaining liquid.

When nothing was left Tony cuddled into Jethro's body. Neither care about the wet patch on the couch. They were too sated and Jethro was busy caressing Tony's ass.

"The best way to start our wedding night." Tony spoke softly, but the humor could be heard.

Jethro chuckled. "I agree. We have all weekend to celebrate."

"Do you want me naked? I have more panties I want to try on for you." Tony asked seductively.

"You can wear them and my shirts in between rounds."

Tony kissed his husband. "Good. Now take me upstairs to our bedroom."

Jethro stood and lifted Tony over his shoulder. He was going to bury his face into his husband's ass, getting his fill until his cock gets hard again. Did he mentioned he loved Tony's ass?

~Fin~


	3. Spencer Reid/Jax Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer goes to California and meets Jax Teller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is an AU for both fandoms.  
> SOA--Tara, Piney and Opie are dead.  
> CM--Spencer is Piney's great nephew.

Spencer wondered for the umpteenth time why he was in Jax Teller's bed. At least until Jax's killer smile and grey blue eyes flashed into his head. It wasn't the only thing that attracted him to Jackson Teller. No, it was a combination of the man's danger, heady scent, the sexy way he carries himself, and the dominant power Spencer felt when Jax had held him close.

The FBI agent came to Charming after receiving a call from Jax Teller. The call was to inform Spencer that his great uncle and cousin were dead. Jax had explained how they died and why he was calling. Apparently his uncle Piney made a Will and named Spencer the sole beneficiary if his son Opie was no longer living. Jax informed Spencer that he needed to come to Charming to settle the everything. Spencer took two weeks off and was on the first plane to California.

Jax made sure he was Spencer's first contact once the agent was in Charming. Spencer reluctantly climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and allowed Jax to drive him to the lawyer's office. Spencer spent three hours going over everything. His uncle Piney apparently was a cautious and careful man. He left dozens of small journals describing everything that has happened since the death of John Teller. Spencer was going to the FBI in Los Angeles and have them start the investigation. Before leaving the lawyer, Spencer read the letters his cousin Opie wrote to him. One letter mentioned Jax. The others were about the club, his wives and kids, his suspicions of Clay and Gemma, and a few secrets he had overheard. Spencer had the lawyer set up things for Opie's children. He wanted to make sure that both of them and their stepmother were provided for.

Spencer had Jax take him to Piney's cabin. There he told the blond everything both Piney and Opie asked him to tell. Jax's reaction was understandable, but it took everything Spencer had to stop him from killing everyone. They spent the first week at the cabin making plans. Jax needed his kids protected and Spencer needed damning evidence as Derek would call it.

During that week Spencer and Jax grew closer. It started out as innocent touches, then soft kisses when Jax had to leave. The first time they slept together happened after someone decided to shoot at Spencer. Jax had been frantic, searching for a wound, and Spencer had kissed him. One thing led to another and Spencer woke the next morning completely happy. After that Spencer carried his gun, making sure the MC knew getting shot at didn't scare him.

The following week was better. Both Jax and Spencer were able to get the evidence they needed. Their best evidence was the spy cameras Piney and Opie installed in the Chapel as Jax called it. They sent it all to the LA FBI. Spencer stayed with Jax to help protect Abel and Tommy.

Spencer knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak, but a part of him couldn't leave Jax yet. So one night after Abel and Tommy were asleep Spencer asked Jax to dominate him, but nothing hardcore.

So that's how Spencer found himself tied to the bed blindfolded while Jax tortured his body.

Jax knew just what he wanted to do. He started out with kissing every inch of Spencer's lithe body. A body that was very responsive to his touch. He sucked his marks on the neck and collarbone. Tortured the nipples with his teeth and tongue. More marks were placed on the sharp hipbones, below the navel, and on the inside of both thighs. Spencer was a panting mewling mess and Jax hadn't even touch his cock yet.

"I'll be right back, darlin'." He kissed Spencer deeply before getting off the bed.

"Jackson." Spencer whined.

"Focus on your pleasure, darlin'. Don't lose that feeling." Jax replied as he left the room. He went into the kitchen, filled a bowl with ice. He had to stop and adjust himself at the thoughts of what he was about to do. Soft whining reminded him to hurry.

Jax checked on the boys before re-entering the bedroom. The sight of Spencer spread out and flushed from head to toe was breathtaking. He took a quick picture before stripping out of his jeans, putting the bowl on the side table, then rejoin Spencer on the bed.

"Jackson, please." Spencer whined again.

Jax pressed his body onto Spencer's as he ran soothing hands down Spencer's sides. "Easy, Spencer." He kept his voice soft. "Do you consent to temperature and knife play?"

Spencer gasps feeling Jax's cock rub against his own. "Yes, but no cutting please."

"Only my teeth will permanently mark your beautiful skin, darlin'." Jax promised. "Now remember the boys are sleeping so keep the volume down."

"Of course. Now kiss me, Jackson."

As always the shiver of pleasure went down his spine when Spencer says his full name. No one has ever affected him the way Spencer Reid does. And he suspects no one ever will.

Jax put the blade of his knife in the bowl of ice before leaning down and sealed his lips to Spencer's. He slowly licked his way into the man's mouth, both moaning when Spencer began sucking on Jax's tongue. Jax raised one of Spencer's long legs up to his shoulder then used his free hand to tease them both. He grasps his hard cock and rubbed the leaky head against Spencer's stretched hole, perineum, and tight ball sac. He swallowed every moan, keen, whine, and whimper his lover let out. Jax broke the kiss to stare at Spencer's covered eyes.

"So beautiful. I would love nothing more than to sink into your body and take us both over the edge." Jax whispered as he nudged his cockhead at the gaping hole.

Spencer moaned, body arching up into the one above him. "Then do it."

"Soon, darlin', real soon."

"Jackson." Spencer whimpered when his lover pulled away.

Jax shushed Spencer as he pulled his knife out of the bowl. Carefully he placed the tip on Spencer's sternum, angling it just enough for the cold blade to touch Spencer's flushed skin. Slowly he dragged the knife down the gorgeous body, teasing both nipples with the tip. Every keen and mewl Spencer made went straight to his cock. Jax continued to move the blade down, scratching lightly at the navel. Ever so slow and careful the blade traveled along the length of Spencer's red cock, rewarding him with gasps and pleads, the knife's tip teased the slit before being dragged down the large vein and over the ball sac. Jax teased and scratched the perineum and stretched hole. Spencer arched, writhe, and cried out his name.

It was getting to be too much for the biker. He had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. Jax put the knife on the bedside table then reached in the bowl to get an ice cube. He followed the same path of the knife with the ice. Using his tongue and hot breath to follow after it. He couldn't help but think that the next time they do this the boys won't be so close. He wants to hear Spencer at full volume.

Spencer somehow someway held his orgasm back as Jax played hot and cold with his body. A delicious thrill went through him when Jax rubbed the ice over his nipples then used his tongue and hot breath to heat them back up. The same thrill coursed through him again when Jax did the same thing to his cock, balls, and perineum. But nothing compared to the feeling of Jax licking and sucking the ice in and out of his hole. It had threaten to break Spencer's control and he almost woke the boys with his cries and pleads.

And then one final thing happened. Jax rubbed his cold cock head against his hole before sliding into his body. Spencer had wanted to see what Jax looked like at that moment but stopped himself from asking. Instead he let himself feel the pleasure of Jax thrusting in and out of his body. His legs were wrapped around Jax's waist, holding on as the biker took them over the edge.

"Come, darlin'." Jax ordered hotly in Spencer's ear.

"Jack--" Spencer was cut off by his lover's mouth. His orgasm was so intense he blacked out for a few seconds.

Jax growled as Spencer's silky wall clamped around him tightly. He was only able to thrust three more times before his come was filling his beautiful lover. He kept his cock inside Spencer's hot body as he untied the man's wrists and removed the blindfold.

"Doin' alright, darlin'?" He smiled down at Spencer.

Spencer returned the smile as he wrapped his arms around Jax's neck and guided the man to lay on top of him. "Just fine, Jackson." He purred.

"That's good to hear, Spencer." Jax replied then kissed his lover. He held Spencer close not ready to let him go. He probably won't ever be ready to let Spencer go. Jax knows they only known each other a week but it felt like he knew Spencer for years.

Spencer went home three days after everyone but Jax was arrested. Spencer, Abel, and Tommy were crying in the airport as Jax refused to let Spencer go. The young agent didn't put up much of a fight because he himself didn't want to leave. Spencer had cried the whole way home.

For two weeks Spencer ignored his teammates' questions and concerns. He was missing Jax and the boys. Even though he and Jax had talked everyday it still wasn't the same. He wanted to be in Jax's arms.

"Ready to go home, darlin'?"

Spencer turned at the silky voice behind him. He smiled widely at the blond biker. "Jackson!" He rushed forward and jumped into Jax's waiting arms. Spencer didn't care how it looked as he kissed his lover with every ounce of need and want he felt.

"Let's get the boys home, then you can show me how much you missed me." Jax spoke after breaking the kiss. He was desperate to get Spencer in a bed.

"Take me home." Spencer replied grabbing his bag then picking up Abel.

No one at the BAU seen or heard from Spencer all weekend.

~Fin~


	4. Fred/Harry/George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day turns into kinky fuckery.

Today was a lazy day. Lee and Verity are handling the shop. Harry told Voldemort and Lucius not to contact him for anything. Today Harry was going to spend time with his husbands Fred and George, uninterrupted time. 

Right now Harry was molded between them on the couch. He is half laying on George with Fred curled up behind him. The three of them are watching a movie. Or Harry is trying to watch while the twins slowly drive him crazy with their hands. 

Harry shifts and raises a leg to wrap around George's waist when Fred's long fingers start teasing the cleft of his arse. George's fingers have been torturing his nipples. Harry so badly wants to give in and beg them, but he doesn't want to lose the game. So he puts all his concentration on the movie, some kind chick flick Verity recommended to them. The bolder the twins got the harder it became for Harry. 

There were tears falling from trying to hold back. Fred just didn't play fair when the redhead slid two slick fingers into him. To make matter worse George turned just enough to thrust against him, pushing him back onto Fred's fingers.

"Look, Freddie, tears." George purrs.

"Our Harry knows just how to seduce us." Fred grasps Harry chin to tilt his head to get a better look. The twins shared a smirk before licking the tears off Harry's face. Both groaned at the salty taste, their cocks twitched and leaked out large beads of precome. They learned early on that Harry's tears of sexual frustration was an arousing sight. George magically put a cock ring on Harry as Fred continued to stroke Harry's prostate. They licked away more tears and rutted against their smaller husband. 

"Please." Harry whined, grasping whatever part of his husbands he could reach. 

"Not yet, Harrykins." They replied together. 

"Let's get him to the room we set up, Forge."

"He's going to love it, Gred."

The two moved slowly and carefully so they don't jostle Harry too much, or remove Fred's fingers from the sensitive prostate. Harry was wrapped around George, bearing down on Fred's fingers. The twins took Harry to the spare bedroom that they set up earlier just for their little husband. They knew Harry was going to love it. 

The door magically opened, Fred waved his free hand to turn the lights on. Harry let out a gasps as he looked around. Every inch of the walls were covered with large mirrors. In the middle of the room was a waist high spanking bench. Harry's cock twitched and he moaned loudly. He loves it when his husbands spank him. The feeling of their hands slapping his arse is so arousing that Harry could come untouched.

"I love you two so much." He smiled before kissing both of them deeply.

"We love you too." They replied together. 

"The mirrors will allow you to watch us." Fred spoke. 

"And allow us to see you as we turn your gorgeous arse red." George added.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Harry grinned cheekily at them.

"Extra spankings just for that." They growled.

Harry was carried over to the bench. It was high enough to bend him at a ninety degree angle and keep his feet flat on the floor. The belt on the bench was used to keep him in place, it held him down at the waist. He watched and felt his husbands caress his arse, occasionally they tease his hole and perineum. 

Just as he body relaxed two different hands slapped each cheek simultaneously. Harry moaned and begged for more. Each slap was different, some were teasing, some hard, some one after another, or at the same time. Fred and George left no part his arse untouched. If it wasn't for the cock ring Harry knew he would be screaming his release several times. 

"Oh look at those tears, Freddie." George purred as he walked around to face Harry.

"They make him more breathtaking, Georgie." Fred replied then slapped Harry's arse right on the sit spot. Harry keened and begged for more. 

George bent down to lick the tears off one cheek, then stood straight to use his cock to wipe the other. Both Harry and Fred moaned at the action. George smirked at both as he rubbed the tears into his skin. 

Fred slapped the bubble arse again, this time just hard enough for fresh tears. "My turn."

George nodded and switched places. He watched Fred repeat his action. It was arousing to watch. He spanked Harry five more times, delighted to see handprints and bright red skin. 

"Do you want his arse or mouth?" George asked his brother.

"I'll take his mouth first." Fred responded painting Harry's lips with his precome.

Harry stuck out his tongue to lick both his lips and the slit of Fred's cock. He looked at George through the mirror and spread his legs wider. The twins entered him at the same time. The rhythm was different yet the same. When Fred slid in, George pulled out, then reverse. Harry kept his eyes on the mirrors not wanting to miss anything. It drove his arousal higher to watch and feel his twins fucking him at the same time. 

Fred and George were in the same state. It was mesmerizing to watch each other fuck their husband and see just how pleasurable it was for Harry. Fred would occasionally slide into Harry's throat to show George the bulge and watch tears leak from their favorite green eyes. George would spank Harry, pull out, and spread the red cheeks to show Fred the puffy and stretched hole, then slam back into Harry. Harry both hated and loved that they teased each other this way. Didn't matter much he always got his revenge later. 

"Ready to trade, Fred."

"Yes." Fred purred. 

They switched and changed the rhythm. They were both now thrusting in and out at the same time. Harry continued to watch them, unable to take his eyes off the scene. He gripped George's arse cheeks when Fred began spanking him again. George took the cock ring off wanting Harry to come. 

Harry moaned around George's cock as his orgasm burst out of him. The twins fucked him through it to prolong it. George came first when Harry teased his perineum and tugged on his balls. Fred followed watching both Harry and George. 

Once the twins could walked again they took their sleeping husband to their bedroom. They laid Harry on the bed then lovingly rubbed the salve on his tender arse. Their cocks twitched at Harry's moans. They settled in bed with Harry between them. 

"I love him so much, George." Fred whispered.

"As do I, Freddie."

"I love you both, now sleep." Harry muttered as burrowed closer to George's heat. 

The twins shared a smile before following their husband's order. 

~Fin~


	5. Sam/Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean take advantage of the pull Famine has on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters were the only pairing that came to mind with these kinks. Only because I am a big fan of ADeedWithoutAName. Their stories with Wincest and stuffing are really good. 
> 
> Also I hope this meets the requirements for the S&M and feederism kinks.

They knew something was wrong. In fact they knew what was the cause of their current predicament. But at the moment neither Sam or Dean cared. Sam as cleared minded as Dean was tired of fighting back his true self. Dean felt the same way. 

The Winchester brothers locked and warded themselves in a hotel room. They ordered as much room service and takes outs they could afford. Sam, with Dean's permission, tied his brother to the bed. Dean was completely naked and half laying half sitting up on the bed waiting for his brother. 

Sam laid all the food with arm's reach. He rejoined his brother on the bed, placing himself between Dean's legs, making sure that their midsections were pressed together. Sam grabbed a cheeseburger first, holding it to Dean's lips. He smiled and rutted against his brother with each bite Dean took. Thank god they both had the forethought to put cock rings on before starting. 

Within an hour Dean has eaten several burgers, fries, a large pizza, and drank a six pack of beer. A small bulge has formed around his belly. Sam took pleasure in rubbing his cock over the bulge and coat Dean's belly with pre-come. 

"Are you ready for the next part?" Sam asked, his voice husky and full of lust. He thrust against Dean.

Dean groaned arching into his brother's body. "Yes, Sammy." 

Sam kissed Dean before picking up the small chain and attaching it to Dean's nipple piercings. The younger brother gleefully set the box with the small weights and body clamps next to Dean's hip. Next he made sure the riding crop was also close by. Sam's cock twitched and leaked profusely against Dean, anticipating their next act. 

A cake, round and small enough to feed six people, was brought into view. Sam added a weight to the chain for every slice that Dean finished. Dean's groans sent shivers down Sam's back. When the cake was done Sam placed a clamp on the inside of his brother's thigh close to his groin. They never stopped their rutting. 

The riding crop came into play by Dean's second pie. Every time the older man protested or avoided a bite Sam would smack the crop on Dean's thighs or nipples. Both of them needed their release, but were too stubborn to give in. By then Sam was keeping his cock against Dean's expanding belly. 

Next came sandwiches, chips, and more pizza. Dean's nipples were far beyond their limit, his body was littered with clamps, and his thighs and the side of his ass were red. Both cock heads were purple. The clamps were hurting Dean more than his weighed down nipples, but it was a good kind of hurt. Almost delicious enough to trigger his orgasm several times had he not been wearing a cock ring. 

"Sammy, I want to ride you now." Dean practically begged. 

Sam released Dean's bindings. The older brother flipped them, whining when his stomach protested. Sam prepared Dean's hole quickly but carefully. Dean wasted no time sliding down Sam's cock. 

Dean rode his brother in a steady pace. Keening, grunting, and moaning every time Sam tugged the heavy chain, flicked a clamp, or snapped the crop against his abused nipples or his ass. He only whined when Sam applied pressure to his full belly. Both cocks twitched continuously. 

Sam reached between them and removed the cock rings. He then started removing the clamps each time he thrust up into his brother. They came almost simultaneously, Sam held back just long enough to feel Dean's inner walls squeeze around him, when the chain was removed from the nipple rings. It was Dean's cry of relief that had set him off. 

Sam cleaned them up and took care of Dean. He removed all the trash, put the weights and clamps back into the box and place it and the crop on the bedside table. When everything was done he rejoined Dean in bed. 

"We'll kill Famine tomorrow night." Dean whispered against Sam's neck. 

"Sounds good."

The brother did just as planned. On the anniversary of Famine's death they recreated the scene of their favorite kinks. 

~Fin~


	6. Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek catches Spencer dancing with someone else and decides to finally claim the younger man.

Spencer decided he needed some time alone. Time that will give him an outlet. Something that will make him forget Derek fucking Morgan for a few hours. So Spencer went to a club, a new club owned by a friend of Austin. The line was ridiculous, but he was put on the list to go right in. 

Out of habit he observes everyone in the club. Once satisfied no one on the team was there Spencer made his way to the bar. He ordered a glass of scotch and nursed it for twenty minutes while eyeing the males. There were a lot of good looking ones, but Spencer had type. He was deeply attracted to the strong, gorgeous, dark skinned men. He spotted one by the dance floor. The man was tall, taller than Spencer. He had short cropped hair, his body easy rivalled Derek's, and he looked like a cop. 

Spencer kept an eye on the man as he walked past him to head to the dance floor. He gave the man a slight smile and quick wink. Despite what the team thought Spencer did know how to subtly flirt with someone. And he definitely knew how to dance. If there was an extra sway to his hips then all the better to see of the man played for his team. 

The young agent kept an eye on his target the entire time he danced. He knew when the man focused entirely on him that he succeeded. Once he was completely sure he began to focus a little more on his dancing. By the middle of the next song the man had moved towards him. Spencer suddenly had the man pressed against his back, strong hands caressed his body, and Spencer rubbed his ass against the large bulge he felt. A pleasurable shiver went down his spine. 

"You are playing with fire." The man whispered in his ear. 

"In a good way or bad way?" Spencer tilted his head to smirk at the man.

"A good way. Jason Davis."

"Dr. Spencer Reid." Spencer responded out of habit.

They didn't speak another word beyond that. Instead Jason pressed Spencer tightly against his hard body and moved them both to the rhythm of the music. Spencer had his arms wrapped behind Jason's head, while the other man licked, kissed and sucked lightly on his neck. Neither knew how much time has passed nor did they care. 

Or at least they didn't until Jason was suddenly and forcibly pulled away from Spencer. They were faced with an angry Derek Morgan. Spencer has never seen him this angry before. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Jason yelled at Derek.

"He's mine." Derek growled.

Spencer shook his head. "You never claimed before. Why now?"

"You've always been mine." Derek declared. He grabbed Spencer's wrist but was stopped by the man Spencer had been dancing with. Derek glared and went to punch the man, but Spencer stepped between them.

"He's a cop, Derek." Spencer warned.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked giving Spencer a suspicious look.

"I'm an FBI agent. I work for the BAU." Spencer explained. "You carry yourself like a cop."

"Let's go, Reid." Derek growled.

"Look man I was dancing with him."

Derek moved to step forward and was again stopped by Spencer. Spencer turned to look at Jason. He gave the man a defeated look. 

"I'm sorry. If he hadn't shown up I would have left with you."

Jason looked between both men. He wasn't stupid, he seen the pull between them. It just he really wanted to fuck Spencer Reid, but he back down to avoid a fight. 

"If you ever change you mind you know how to find me." Jason smirked at Spencer. 

Spencer gave the man a small smile and slight nod. He allowed Derek to pull him out of the club and to his truck. Spencer was roughly pushed against Derek's truck. Derek lifted Spencer up, then pressed between his legs. Spencer had no choice but to wrap his legs around Derek's waist. He gasps when Derek's large hand cupped the underside of his jaw and tilted his to the side, barring his throat to the other man. 

"This is to show everyone, including you, that you are mine." Derek growled before biting down on the juncture of Spencer's neck. 

Spencer cried out, feeling Derek's teeth break the skin. His hips had rocked against Derek. It surprised him at how arousing and pleasurable it was to be bitten. He arched his neck under Derek's mouth, silently begging for more. Spencer whined when Derek released his neck. 

"We're not going any further until I get you home." Derek gave Spencer a bruising kiss before stepping away and letting Spencer's legs fall. 

Derek put Spencer in the truck then quickly got behind the wheel. He smirked at the younger man as he opened his jeans and tugged them down just enough to have his cock and balls out comfortably. Derek reached over to pull Spencer to his side. He stroked Spencer's lips with his thumb, stifling a moan when Spencer licked the digit with an Impish grin. 

"You are going to show me how much you love and want my cock. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Derek."

"Daddy. I want you to call me daddy. Can you do that baby boy?" Derek's voice was husky. He carded his hand through Spencer's hair. 

Spencer found no problem in following that order. "Yes, daddy."

"Good boy." Derek purred as he pushed Spencer's head down towards his exposed cock. 

Spencer nuzzled Derek's thick ten inch cock, heavy ball sac, and trimmed pubic hair. Derek's musky scent mixed with his Old Spice body soap was both heady and intoxicating. He licked and sucked lightly on every bit of skin exposed to him. He nosed at Derek's balls playfully before drawing one after the other into his mouth, sucking and teasing with his tongue. Spencer saved the wide head of Derek's cock for last. He licked, sucked, teased the slit, and nibbled lightly. 

Derek groaned as he petted Spencer's head. The imp was doing everything possible to drive him crazy. He cursed himself for taking the long way home when Spencer started the process all over again. All he could do was caress Spencer's body and press down on the gas a little more.

The older man was still feeling angry and jealous. Seeing Spencer, his Pretty Boy, dancing with some asshole made his blood boil. Seeing the tent in the man's pants made Derek want to beat him. No one was allowed to touch Spencer like that. Yes he was at fault for not claiming the younger man sooner, but he was working up to it. Every time he tried he backed out because Spencer wasn't ready. The incident tonight forced his hand.

Derek pulled into the driveway and shut the truck off. He pulled Spencer's head up, loving how puffy and spit slick his lips looked. "When we get in you will go straight to the bedroom, strip and lay on the bed to wait for me. Understood?"

"Yes, daddy."

The older man nodded as he put himself back in his jeans. He pulled Spencer out of the truck after him, then walked them into the house. Derek let Spencer and Clooney greet each other before he patted Spencer's ass and pointed towards the bedroom. After taking care of Clooney Derek joined Spencer.

Derek inhaled sharply at the sight of Spencer laying on his bed. The long body was flushed, cock fully erected, and those long legs were spread open waiting for him. He stripped out of his clothes quickly and crawled up the bed to settle himself between the opened legs. He loves the feel of Spencer's body against his own, loves the sight of the pale flesh next to his own dark skin. 

"Are you completely sure you want this?" Derek asked looking into Spencer's coffee brown eyes.

"Yes, daddy." Spencer replied with a grin. "Even the biting. Let me feel your teeth, daddy."

Derek groaned as he leaned down to kiss Spencer. The kiss was deep, dominating, and Derek couldn't resist sinking his teeth into the full bottom lip. He was rewarded with a moan and Spencer digging blunt nails into his shoulders. His hips pushed against Spencer's, rubbing their cocks together. The darker man broke the kiss with one last nip to the swollen bottom lip. He began to lick, suck, kiss, and bite every inch of Spencer's body.

This was more pleasurable than Spencer thought it would be. The feeling of Derek's teeth biting his skin felt glorious. He never thought he would have a kink like this. His brain has long since been offline, leaving him to just feel everything his lover was doing. A shiver had wracked his body violently when Derek bit down sharply on both his nipples, he had cried out 'daddy' and begged for more. Derek used his tongue to travel down his body where teeth marked his hips and thighs. The most pleasurable was Derek's teeth nipping his perineum before the man sucked on it harshly. Spencer could barely register that he had orgasm just from that. 

Before the high of his release faded, Derek turned Spencer over on his hands and knees. Spencer moaned, keened, and cried out through Derek's preparation of his hole. The older man bit into his ass cheeks, one cheek for every finger, though the third and fourth were on his sit spots. By the time the wide cock head was nudging his hole Spencer was hard again and begging for Derek to fuck him. 

Derek snapped his hips, loving the sound of his flesh hitting the pale ass, the feel of his balls slapping against Spencer's own sac. Most of all he loves the sounds his lover made. Especially when Spencer called him daddy. It made his cock twitch and throb. Derek will never get enough of Spencer.

Spencer squeezed his inner wall around the thick ten inch cock inside him. He reveled the groans Derek let out. Spencer loves the fact that he is the one that can give Derek such pleasure. 

Derek bent forward, covering Spencer's back with his body. he gripped one of Spencer's hands while the other teased the quivering flesh of Spencer's inner thigh, right where the deep teeth marks are located. He licked and sucked on the sweaty skin of his lover's long neck. With this new position his thrusts were quick and shallow, just enough to keep them on the edge. 

"Are you close, baby boy?" Derek panted hotly in Spencer's ear. 

"Yes, daddy." Spencer breathlessly replied pushing back against Derek. He had tilted his hips just enough to get Derek's cock to hit his prostate. 

The older man growled at his lover's keen. "Then come for me, baby." He ordered.

The sound Spencer made could only be described as a wail. His orgasm exploded when Derek hit his prostate the same time his teeth bit into his shoulder. 

Derek released Spencer's shoulder and straighten back up. He gripped the bony hips tightly then proceed to fuck his pretty boy until Spencer's body triggered a too soon too sensitive third orgasm. Only then did Derek let his control go and fill Spencer's ass with his release. 

The older man laid them on their sides, keeping his cock inside his pretty boy's heated body. He held the younger man tightly against him, not ready to let go. 

"How did you know where I was?" Spencer asked softly once they both were calm and settled. 

"Garcia tracked your phone for me. I went to your apartment to see if you wanted to see the new Star Wars movie with me. When you didn't open the door I called Garcia." Derek answered. "What were doing in that club?"

"Despite what you all think I do like dancing. The club is owned by Austin's friend so I'm on the list. "

"From now on you only dance with me."

"Yes, daddy." Spencer tilted his head to give Derek a cheeky grin when the cock inside him twitched. 

Derek gave Spencer's earlobe a sharp nip. Smirking when the younger man let out a gasps. "Imp. We'll talk things over in the morning."

It wasn't much of a talk. Spencer had no problem calling Derek daddy in private. Derek had no problem marking Spencer's flesh with his teeth. And true to his word Spencer only danced with Derek. 

~Fin~


	7. Nathan Scott/Lucas Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scott brothers are forced to live each other's lives, only for it to turn into so much more than what their friends wanted.

The Ravens' basketball team of Tree Hill was fed up with the fight between Nathan and Lucas Scott. If they weren't two of the best scorers, or if Nathan's dad wasn't capable of bringing Hell on Earth, they would have asked to have them removed. So the Ravens got together with Lucas' river court team and his friend Haley James. They were also joined by Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. 

They were all thinking of ways to make the brothers get along. Though it came to a census that locking them in a room was hazardous. By the time it grew closer to some of their curfews Haley came up with an idea. Some of them were skeptical about it. Others at that point were willing to try anything. Haley suggested a gypsy. There was a genuine one she and Lucas met at a carnival. Mouth, Jake, and Peyton agreed to go with her to talk to the gypsy. Everyone else would find another plan should the current one not work. They all went their separate ways after that. 

A week later Peyton drove them to Charlotte. They were able to find the gypsy by asking the locals. The woman listened to their problem and plead for help. In the end she gave them two simple rings. She instructed them to have the brothers put on the rings and shake hands. The rings will solve the problem for them. They paid her but before leaving she told them that only love between the two will remove the rings. 

Peyton, Haley, Jake, and Mouth formed a plan on the ride back. Peyton and Jake were going to work on Nathan while Mouth and Haley did the same with Lucas. The four will get the two brothers to the river court to shake hands. Each one hoped things will go as planned. 

Nathan and Lucas only went to the river court to get their friends to back off. They put the rings on and shook hands, even though they had every intention of taking them off and going back on the truce forced upon them. The moment their hands touched an electric jolt surged through them. They released each other and stared wide eyed at one another. Later when they got home they discovered that the rings wouldn't come off. Nathan and Lucas went to sleep in their own beds that night. 

The next morning Lucas was awoken by Deb. He was so freaked out which had heightened when he looked in the mirror and saw Nate's face. Nathan was in a similar situation. The two of them ran out to search for the other only to meet at the river court. They fought and argued, but in the end decided to see how long the switch would last. Both were confident that they could live each other's lives. Before leaving they set up rules. No drinking, no drugs, no sex, they could not tell their friends and family, they couldn't ruin each other's basketball career or grades, and they absolutely could not ruin each other's lives. 

The first two weeks opened their eyes about their brother's life. Lucas learned that Dan was an even bigger bastard in private. Nathan learned that Lucas had more expectations and demands than he did. Both learned that even though their mothers were loving and did their best they were still crappy parents. Deb with her drinking and Karen with her stifling attitude. They also learned that friends weren't really friends. They all had something they wanted from Nathan and Lucas. At the end of the first month Nathan and Lucas were one another's constant companion. 

Their relationship continued to develop into something more the more time they spent together. At first they ignored it wanting to keep things easy between them. They could no longer ignore it one night after a game. Almost three months after the switch. They met in their secret location which was actually the beach house. 

"I don't care what that bastards says. You are a good player." Lucas told Nathan. 

Nate perked up a bit, ignoring the twitch his, or rather Lucas', cock gave. "Do you mean that?"

Lucas looked at his brother and smiled. "Yeah I mean it. I was always jealous of your skills."

"We're even then. I was always envious of how smart you are. You really shouldn't let Karen and Uncle Keith dictate your life." 

"When you do the same with Deb and Dan." Lucas smirked.

"Luke, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure."

"Do you like playing basketball?" 

Lucas stared into the fire they had lit. "I like the game. I like it when its just me. I hate playing on the team or at the river court with the guys. I most definitely hate the practice time with Dan." Lucas admitted.

Nathan scooted closer to lean against his brother. "I hate those practices too. I understand why you hate playing with your friends. I used to like playing in school at least until Dan started interfering. Like you I like it when its just me, the ball, and the hoop."

Lucas wrapped an arm around Nathan. "Then we'll play like its just us. Let everything else fade in the background. Most of all ignore everything Dan says. You are perfect the way you are. Don't change to make him happy because Dan will never be happy."

Nathan couldn't really ignore the twitch this time, especially since the cock was slowly hardening in his shorts. He began to think that praises either turn him on or Lucas' body had a kink.

"Luke, do you have a praise kink?" Nathan asked without thinking. When the question finally filtered he pressed his face into Lucas', or his, shoulder with a groan.

Lucas chuckled. "No. That's all you, Nate. Does your cock harden at praises? Should I also tell you that your body looks absolutely breathtaking when its completely wet. Or how delicious your body looks when its flushed and your cock is hard."

"Lucas." Nathan breathe out. Hand going down to press on the half hard cock. "Did you break a rule?"

"No. Completely solo. Can't help but notice when your dresser mirror is in front of the bed." Lucas grinned. 

Nate groaned again. He completely forgot. "I masturbated with your body. Hard to resist with the size you have. Another thing I'm jealous about."

"Don't be, Nate. Your body is perfect. I wasn't teasing when I said those things."

"Lucas, what is happening." Nathan sounded confused.

"I think recent events have drawn us closer. Opened our eyes to who we really are. It caused us to open ourselves to feelings we maybe, probably wouldn't be having otherwise. But who knows we could have been on this road since meeting each other that first time."

"So its normal for us, almost natural. No one else would understand."

Lucas shook his head. "No they wouldn't. They would try to keep us apart should they learn we have sexual feelings for one another. Or that I love you more than anything."

Nathan inhaled sharply. "I love you too, Luke. More than anything." It scared him to think about being separated from Lucas. 

Lucas bent his head and sealed their lips together. It felt a little weird to kiss himself. He didn't stop though, not even when Nathan opened his mouth and sucked on his tongue. Lucas broke the kiss when Nathan climbed onto his lap. 

"Can you honestly tell me you can fuck yourself?" Lucas panted.

"I can't, but what if we don't switch back?" Nathan asked laying on his brother.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now lets get some sleep. Can you stay here?"

"Yeah. I told Karen I was staying with you. What about you?"

"Told Dan I was staying here to go jogging on the beach in the morning."

They got up and went to the bedroom. They slept facing each other with their arms and legs tangled. Before falling asleep they declared their love again.

The next morning Lucas woke up and stared at Nathan. It took him a while to figure out that he was staring at Nathan's face. A quick look in the mirror across the room confirmed that they have switched back. The first thing he did was remove the rings. Then he kissed Nathan until the other teen woke up. Some how it felt much more passionate to kiss Nathan. 

This time they didn't stop. They stripped each other as fast as they could. Lucas took his time bringing his brother's body right to the edge. He licked, sucked, kissed, and praised Nathan until the dark haired teen was crying out his name as his cock spurted between them.

When he came down from his high Nathan flipped them over. He started out with sucking on Lucas's cock, something his wanted to do since his first shower in Lucas's body. Nathan sucked and teased the thick cock, occasionally grazing his teeth along the large vein. He sucked on his brother's heavy balls sac. Loving how Lucas praised him the whole time. His cock was hard again and twitching with every word Lucas spoke. 

Lucas held his orgasm back as he pulled Nathan up. He kissed his brother, licking out the taste of himself until only Nate's sweet flavor remained. He pulled the lube out of the beside table and slicked his fingers. He prepared Nathan's hole one finger at a time. By the time he had three fingers deep inside, pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, Nathan was pleading and begging to be fucked. 

Lucas removed his fingers and slicked his cock. "Ride me, Nate."

Nathan let his brother's cock slide into him in one smooth thrust. The initial burn only added to the pleasure he was feeling. He let himself adjust to the thick girth before moving. Nathan used Lucas' chest as leverage to lift and lower himself on Lucas' cock. The pace was slow and steady. Wanting to make it last as long as possible. 

And last it did. Almost an hour later Lucas bruised Nathan's hips, squeezing them tightly as he spilled himself inside his brother's body. Nathan raked his nails down Lucas' chest as his second orgasm was triggered by the hot come filling him. 

Neither of them left the beach the whole weekend. Except for the midnight skinny dipping in the ocean which was followed by Lucas fucking Nathan on the beach. 

The day after their high school graduation Lucas and Nathan left Tree Hill. No one knew about the swap, their relationship, or the vows they made with the replacement rings. Neither one played basketball professionally, the game was between just them. The way they wanted it to be.

~Fin~


	8. Severus/Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus confronts Sirius after the prank James did that cost him his friendship with Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm late posting these. No pitchforks please. 
> 
> Also I don't know if I need to tag it as Angry Sex. So if you all think so I will. 
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Severus roughly shoved Sirius Black into an empty unused classroom. The fifteen year old Slytherin was furious. After what had just happened to him he has every right to be. And it was all Sirius Black's fault.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Black yelled.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did?" Severus glared as he spoke. He was tired of being Black and Potter's punching bag.

Black crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh yeah. Just how are you going to do that?"

Severus didn't answer. He just swung his fist and watch it connect to Black's jaw. The muggle way is much more satisfying than using magic. Severus followed Black to the floor, straddling his hips as he kept punching Black's face. His punches were too wild for Black to try and stop him or fight back.

"I am sick and tired of being your fucking target for your pranks." Severus snarled, punching Black even harder.

The Slytherin teen faltered when he felt and heard the sickening crack of Black's nose. He paled at the sight of the other teen's blood. Severus knew he had gone too far. He was only suppose to bruise Black's face, not break his nose. Severus stumbled far away from Black as possible.

Sirius stood up and wiped the blood away. He let out an animalistic growl. "My turn."

"No, please, I'm sorry." Severus stuttered as he continued to move away.

Sirius though was faster. He knocked Severus to the floor faced down. The Gryffindor covered the other teen's body with his own. Sirius fisted Snape's long lanky hair, actually surprised that it was soft and not greasy.

"Have you been fucked yet?" Sirius growled into Snape's ear. He pressed his hardening cock against the Slytherin's arse. He wasn't about to admit being turned on by a Slytherin.

Severus froze at the question. He wasn't expecting this from Black. "Black, let me go."

A bark like laugh erupted from Sirius. "Oh no. No, you aren't going anywhere."

Severus began fighting and bucking the Gryffindor off of his back. His earlier anger came back. Severus manage to get Black off but didn't get far. Black had him pinned again. Then to his surprise Black leaned forward and captured his lips in a harsh bruising kiss. After the first bite to his bottom lip, Severus kissed back. Giving Black's mouth and lips the same treatment.

The two teens began to viciously tear each other's clothes off. When the last of the barriers were gone they began biting and scratching as they rolled around fighting for top. Sirius won by clamping his teeth down on Severus' throat, like a dog or wolf does to demand submission.

Severus laid panting and seething in anger. Even though his body had somehow thought Black was Alpha, Severus wouldn't be the meek submissive. In fact he made Sirius work to keep him still. Severus continued to scratch and pull Black's hair. Both of them were bleeding from various bites and scratches.

Sirius summoned the lube from his trouser pocket. He slicked his fingers one handed while his free hand pushed Snape's legs apart. Of course it wasn't easy as the hellion acted like a wild cat. It only served to turn him on further and fuel his own anger. Right now he was angry that he found the Slytherin sexually attractive. He couldn't deny it any longer. And judging by the hard cock next to his own, Snape was feeling the same way.

The Gryffindor bruisingly kissed his wild cat partner the same time he slipped a finger into the tight hole. It was so tight. Sirius knew then that the Slytherin was a virgin. Sirius groaned into the kiss from the combination of his hellion's tight walls around his fingers and blunt nails raking at his back. He harshly bit Snape's bottom lip, sharing the teen's blood with him as he thrust his finger in and out. Despite the harsh treatment Sirius prepared Snape's hole carefully. He couldn't bring himself to ruin his hellion's first time. For some reason he didn't want Severus to think he raped him. Sirius wanted it to be wild and passionate.

Severus didn't think he would feel anything but pain. Black proved him wrong. The slick finger was gentle, counteracting the sharp bites the Gryffindor was placing on his neck, throat, and collarbone. The pain and pleasure overwhelmed his body. He moaned when one finger became two and his nails dug into Black's scalp at the burn he felt. It didn't last long because Black touched something inside him that made him cry out 'Sirius'.

Sirius chuckled as he rubbed Snape's prostate. "That's it, wild cat, keep screaming my name. So you'll remember who's fingers are giving you pleasure."

Severus gripped Sirius' hair tightly to pull his head down to stare him in the eyes. "Just as long as you remember who's arse your fingers are in."

Sirius adds a third finger and sharply nips Snape's bruised and cut lip. "Don't worry I'm not going to forget my little hellion."

Severus growls and slaps Black's chest. "Don't call me that."

Sirius just chuckles. He scissors his fingers and teases the prostate. His hellion made the most delicious sounds. Sirius pulled his fingers out to add more lube. What he was about to do requires a lot of it.

"Wild cat, you'll need to stay completely relax for me. I'm going to fuck you with my fist. It will burn and be uncomfortable but that is only temporary. I promise you'll like it."

"Then get on with it." Severus drawled. The idea of being fucked by Sirius' fist was arousing. He had heard Lucius talk about it once and learned that it was extremely pleasurable.

Sirius set about sliding four fingers into the stretched hole. His cock was painfully hard just watching Snape's arse take his fingers with ease. He slowly added his thumb, then carefully curled his fingers inside his hellion's body. The hole clamped down around his wrist as silky walls fluttered around his hand.

"Oh Merlin!" Severus shouted and arched his back. Black's fingers had brushed against that sensitive spot, then the feeling of being full felt glorious. He spread his legs wider allowing Black's fist to slide in deeper. Severus raked his blunt nails down Sirius' chest, drawing more blood as the Gryffindor began to thrust his fist in and out of his body.

Sirius made sure to hit his hellion's prostate every time. The Gryffindor wanted to feel his hellion's tight heat around his hand for his first orgasm. Severus cried out Sirius' name as his come spurted out between them. He was vaguely aware of Sirius pulling his fist out and replacing it with his cock. When his high faded he felt full but it was different. He registered that he had a cock inside him.

"Fuck me, Sirius." He ordered, wrapping his legs around the teen's waist.

Sirius gave his hellion a quick biting kiss. "Oh I intend to, wild cat."

The Gryffindor shifted his hips before pulling out only to snap forward. He kept a bruising grip on Snape's thin hips as he continue to pound into the Slytherin. Blunt nails raking his skin or dugging into his arse cheeks only added to his pleasure. Sirius released one hip to stroke Snape's cock, wanting his hellion to come again.

The familiar feeling of his orgasm flooded his body again. Only this time Severus is more aware and felt Black's come fill him. Severus loved the feeling of come inside him.

Sirius' hips gave small jerks as his hellion's silky wall milked his cock. He stared down at Snape's blissed out face and smirked. The teen looked beautiful. Sirius knew then that this was not a one time thing.

(*v*)

**Late June nineteen ninety-three**

Severus walked into his home on Spinner's End. He was exhausted and angry. Seeing his hot headed lover again put his emotions in a tailspin.

"Hello, hellion." Sirius spoke from the couch.

"I told you not to call me that." Severus glared at the other man.

"Now now, wild cat, is that any way to greet your husband." Sirius stood and made his way to Severus.

"Yes." Severus said simply before drawing Sirius into a bruising kiss.

Their reunion was much like their first night together.

~Fin~


	9. Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise have some sinful fun in Blaise's home gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is currently having me on Boys with Breasts, so far its only Harry who gets them. If you don't like it then skip this story.
> 
> The underlined words is the web link. Picture is a NSFW.

Harry continued to touch himself as he watched his husband work out. Blaise looked magnificent and so arousing. His dark skin was flushed and covered in sweat. Though what had Harry close to the edge was Blaise's muscles. They flexed and strained with every movement his husband made. Harry loves seeing them, touching them, and best of all feeling them against his own body. And Blaise knew all about Harry's kink, so much so that he uses it to his advantage at every chance.

The Gryffindor got his own back though. He used Blaise's own kink at every chance. A kink that is actually two. Harry in turn loves it so much he switches in the privacy of their own home. In fact Harry was now waiting for his husband to notice. Harry had put on his favorite lingerie.

A sinful cherry red [bra and panties set.](http://www.softlinelingerie.com/guilty-underwear-perfectly-red-bra) Both were made of lace. The panties were open, the sales lady called a Brazilian thong, giving Blaise direct access to his hole and cock without removing the panties. The other special thing about the set was the long silky ribbon. The ribbon is attached to the front of the bra as a band under the cups. It wraps around Harry's sides where it threads through the loops on the panties above his arse cheeks. The remaining length of the ribbon will get tied around Harry's wrists, keeping his arms bound behind his back.

The last thing Harry did, his favorite thing to do, was magically round out his pectoral muscles into breasts. Harry loves them and Blaise really loves them.

"Did you prepare yourself?" Blaise asked when he finally noticed his husband and could get his brain working again.

"Yes, before I left the bedroom." Harry smiles at the dark man.

"Good girl." Blaise purrs, stripping his workout pants off. He then sat down on the weight bench.

Harry moaned as a shiver went down his spine both at Blaise's voice and the sight of his husband naked. He didn't mind the girl comment. Blaise doesn't use it a lot. Almost rarely.

The Gryffindor moved to stand in front of the Slytherin. When Blaise opened his legs Harry dropped to his knees. He touched and groped and caressed his husband's thick muscled body. Moaning again as his arousal spiked with each flex or twitch, his cock throbbed and released beads of precome which landed on the floor. Harry needed more, so he began licking, kissing, sucking, and rubbing against Blaise's muscles. The flex of Blaise's well defined pecs against his hard nipples sent him over the edge. Harry cried out gripping his husband's biceps.

Blaise pulled the fabric of the bra cups aside, exposing his husband's beautiful breasts. The fabric had the soft mounds pushed tightly together. He then proceed to tie Harry's wrists behind his back, arching his husband's gorgeous body and exposing his breasts further.

Once Harry was down from his high, Blaise used his precome to cover his cock then slid it between Harry's amble breasts. Harry pushed the sides of the soft mounds to keep them tight against Blaise's large cock. The smaller man also kept his head down and mouth open so he could tease the slit every time Blaise thrust up.

Blaise continued to fuck Harry's breasts until he felt the familiar approach of his orgasm. He stopped and lifted Harry up to place him on his lap. After wandlessly adding more lube to Harry's hole Blaise slid his cock in. He and Harry moaned at being connected again.

The Slytherin used his grip on his husband's hips to move Harry up and down on his cock. He made sure to hit Harry's prostate with every thrust. Blaise also couldn't resist latching onto a pebbled nipple. He sucked, flicked, and teased the hard nub, earning keens and moans of his name.

It all ended when Blaise pressed Harry's body tighter against his own. Harry came within seconds after his hard cock rubbed against his defined abdominal muscles. Blaise bounced Harry a few times before he was coating his husband's inner walls with his come.

Blaise removed the ribbon then turned the weight bench into a bed. They weren't going to leave the room all weekend.

~Fin~


End file.
